The Fellowship Reunited
by RosieCotton3791
Summary: After King Elessar gave up his life, Legolas prepared to follow at last the desire of his heart. But there was one more journey he had to make before sailing across the Sundering Sea. There was one last member of the fellowship left on middle-earth besides himself. Legolas could not leave without seeing a certain elderly dwarf and asking him one question...


Disclaimer: I know this will come as a shock to some of you but... I don't own any of Tolkein's world and sadly never will. ;)

* * *

**The Fellowship Reunited**

"Legolas!" The name echoed joyfully through the stone corridor. The woodland elf spun around towards the voice, a smile lighting his ageless elvish face. An elderly dwarf, supported between his two nephews, shuffled eagerly forward. A yard from Legolas, he broke free of their protective grip and stumbled the last few feet on his own. "Oh, laddie! It's good to see you!" he roared, throwing his arms around the elf in the quintessential dwarfish greeting.

Legolas, only slightly awkward now, hugged him back.

"Greetings, Gimli, son of Gloin, Lord of the Glittering Caves!" he declared. "How fare you, my old friend?"

"Well enough," Gimli grunted cheerfully. "And you? How goes it in Gondor?"

"Well. The Valar have seen fit to bless us."

Legolas surveyed the dwarf's altered appearance, once again moved by how quickly time changed these mortals. Gimli's beard, while still robust, had transformed into a cascade of white. Only a few scarlet strands twisted down his chest like the last rays of sunset on a snow-covered plain.

"How long has it been?" Gimli asked, squinting up at the elf's face.

"Too long. Forgive me, Gimli, I've been getting ready to… I've been settling some affairs in Ithilien."

The dwarf nodded and then shouted for the cook. "Get the fires going. Tonight, we celebrate!" Gimli patted Legolas's hand which rested lightly on his shoulder. "You still have those hair-brained ideas against eating meat?"

§

It was late and the moon had long since sunk beneath Ered Nimrais when Gimli's caves finally hushed. Snores filled the smoky dining hall and the fire burnt low. Legolas watched as the last log broke in the dying blaze, sending up a spray of sparks. He was reminded of both his beloved stars and of Gandalf's fireworks. With thought of Gandalf, his original errand was once again forefront on his mind.

He took a deep breath and shifted to face Gimli, who had settled back in his large, ceremonial chair, contentedly smoking his pipe. Before Legolas could speak, however, Gimli removed his pipe from his mouth and reached for his mug of ale. Legolas lifted it to him, resting one hand on Gimli's to ease the shaking. In the failing light, Legolas glowed slightly as if a shaft of pale moonlight had slipped deep into the mountain halls.

Gimli sighed, examining Legolas. "Have the years changed you at all, laddie?" he asked. "My eyes cheat me these days. If I trusted them alone, I would think you the same as when I led you through these caves the first time and when you forced me on that expedition to your horrid, tree-infested forest. What you found so fascinating about Fangorn, I'll never know."

Legolas chuckled indulgently. "Middle-earth has changed," he sighed. "Legoloris, my eldest, has become wise and humble. He is ready to lead. Ithilien is ready to be led by him. And you know that it has been fifty years since Oreldis left for Valinor. Gimli, I am ready to follow her. I will be leaving for the Undying Lands before the new moon rises."

"Oh! Oh… aye, I-" Gimli's throaty voice trailed off and he squeezed his mug handle harder. "Aye, I suppose … aye…" his words became husky and he turned his face away to hide a tear that trickled down his worn face. But the elf's sharp eyes caught its glimmer in the firelight all the same.

Legolas paused before continuing, "This is why I have come. To bid you farewell my friend, unless—" He hesitated but a heart-rending sob, hastily hidden by a cough, urged him to continue, "unless you will come with me."

Gimli straightened, his pipe dropping out of his hand, hitting the floor. Legolas stooped to fetch it but was arrested by Gimli's large calloused hand on his shoulder, snagging some of his blonde locks. He was shaking again, this time for a different reason.

"You…you would take me with you?"

"It would break me to leave you," Legolas replied earnestly.

"Nonsense! You were always one of the strongest in the Fellowship."

Gimli fell silent and Legolas retrieved the pipe setting it within easy reach of the dwarf's arm.

"Are there caves there in Valinor?"

"Yes. But more than just caves."

Gimli suddenly clutched at the front of his tunic and Legolas leaned forward in concern. But Gimli showed no other sign of ailment. Slowly Gimli drew from about his neck a chain attached to a crystal disc encasing three moonlight-gold strands of hair. Elf hair.

"Galadriel?" Gimli breathed.

Legolas nodded.

"And you'll be there with me? I'm not very good at walking on my own these days."

Legolas rested his hand on Gimli's arm. He didn't need to say anything else.

Gimli took a deep raggedy breath and closed his eyes. "It'll mean leaving Middle-earth." He paused, one gnarled hand holding Legolas's, the other still gripping the crystal disc. "Aye, I'll come."

It was barely above a whisper but it brought joy to an elvish heart.

Legolas seemed to shine brighter when Gimli opened his eyes.

"Where are my nephews?" Gimli inquired.

"They retired some time ago. Shall I fetch them for you?"

"No, no, let the lads sleep. There will be time tomorrow, won't there?"

"Yes, Gimli."

The haggard dwarf leaned back and closed his eyes. "Ah, laddie..."

A few moments later, thoroughly worn out from the excitement and surprise, Gimli was asleep.

Waiting until the dwarf's breathing became regular, Legolas silently left the halls. He missed the stars.

§

Legolas watched as Eärendil's Silmaril sailed across the heavens—a diamond in a pearl strewn sky. He faced Valinor in the West, no longer capable of ignoring the sea-longing in his heart. He had forced himself to stay this long because of Gimli. He couldn't leave him here alone. Everyone else was at peace… Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, the other two hobbits whose names he could never remember, even Boromir. Now only the dwarf and he were left. It was time the Fellowship reunited.

And Gimli had agreed to come. Legolas smiled.

"_Hannon le_," he breathed.

§

Gimli clutched Legolas's hand rigidly in his own, the memory of his two nephews waving to him from the ramparts of Helm's Deep still fresh in his mind.

"You're sure it will float?"

"I'm sure."

Legolas gazed with pride upon the dazzling white ship shaped like a swan. He had built it himself after the Ringbearer had departed in the last boat Cirdan designed. Gimli didn't trust any conveyance other than his own two feet. He was frightened of horses, though he'd never own it. Ships terrified him.

"I have your word?"

"It won't sink. We have the Valar's promise. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid, exactly," Gimli grumbled. He filled his lungs with air and stepped onto the gangway, leaning heavily on Legolas.

When they reached the deck, Legolas turned and, touching his heart, held out his hand towards two elves standing on the shore. His son and daughter repeated the motion. Legolas knew they would be happy. His son was strong and would lead the remaining Ithilien elves to Valinor in the following years. And his daughter… The grandson of Faramir and Eowyn was a noble man. He could wish no better husband for her.

§

The swan ship flew down the Anduin. Hardly a week had gone before they plunged into the great ocean of Middle-earth.

Days passed swiftly. An indescribable eagerness and longing had come upon Gimli. Legolas would sing to him the ancient chronicles of Valinor, the waves accompanying his mellow voice.

The dwarf felt rather than observed Legolas changing. The closer they approached to Valinor, the more the beauty of his voice increased and the brighter the light surrounding him blazed.

Gimli wondered if any change had come over himself, although he doubted it. If only his eyes would work properly instead of blurring his vision.

§

They had been sailing a month when a strange sensation shivered up Gimli's spine.

"Legolas!" he called, endeavoring to keep alarm from his voice.

"Here, Gimli." A hand touched his shoulder reassuringly.

Instantly the dwarf grabbed it. "What's happening?" he demanded, this time with a slight tremor in his words. Gimli squeezed his eyes shut.

Beaming, Legolas remained silent.

What felt like a veil of light raindrops passed over them and perfect silence ensued. An unfamiliar fragrance filled the air. And then Gimli heard the singing. No word but one is able to describe that sound. Peace.

Gimli's eyes opened and it was as if he were a young dwarf again. The gray rain curtain of the world was drawn back and with new eyes he gazed upon a mountain range of silver glass. Behind, he beheld a fairer, greener country than anyone could have imagined. And over it all rose a swift, welcoming sunrise.

On the beach before glittering watchtowers, stood eight figures, four much shorter than the others. A shining white figure holding a staff towered at the center of the group. A man stood just to the left with sunlight glinting off the Evenstar. They spoke together but their words were lost over the water. Another man grinned as he lay his hands upon the shoulders of two small figures. The other two waved excitedly. Galadriel smiled and, stepping forward, raised her hand in welcome to the approaching ship.

Tears of joy filled Gimli's eyes.

"Oh, laddie," he whispered.

§ The End §

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so I'd really appreciate any feedback you'd like to give me!


End file.
